Emmett and iPhones
by CoDeBrEaKeRs
Summary: emmett got an iPhone 4 christmas! Yeah! wait, why is there a hole in it?


It was one day before Christmas. Everyone went out. Bella and Edward went out to buy gifts. Carlisle and Esme went to buy some Christmas treats. (Even though only Nessie and Jacob are going to be the only two people that are going to eat it) Rose, Alice and Jasper went to buy some Christmas decorations. Nessie and Jacob went to La Push and decided to hang out there for a while.

Well the main point their all going out to buys some gifts.

But not me. I was busy flickering trough the channels. Then I got bored.

I think my family will be aware that I do not give them any gifts, but I would feel guilty if I didn't buy them anything. So I turn off the TV and took my wallet and went to my Jeep. I decided to buy them so gifts. But what the hell am I going to buy for them?

Merry Christmas!!!

Alice had designed everything. It made the place very Christmas-ish. The gifts were all under the big Christmas tree. We started to open our gifts. The most hilarious gift was Rose to Jacob. Rose gave him a rubber bone to bite on and other play stuff for dogs. I gave Rose a bracelet with my name and hers on it. You know, like those charm bracelets.

I opened Rose gift, it was an iPhone.

"Take care of it Emmett. Don't break it ok? And if you don't understand, please read the manual."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of it. Thanks babe."

Later that night, I felt bored. Rose went shopping with Alice and Nessie. So I decided to check out my new iPhone. I turned it on. I did all the setting not bothering to read the manual.

'_What could go wrong anyway? It's just like any other phones' _I thought to myself.

Edward, who was playing the piano for Bella, just chuckled at my thoughts.

"You shouldn't do that Emmett."

"Damn Edward. You should stop doing that."

"Hey it's not that I want to. Your thoughts were shouting out to me."

"Jeezz. I'll tell you Bella, you're really lucky he can't read your mind. Cause it's really irritating." I said while eying Edward irritated.

Bella only giggled and put her shoulders her Edwards's side.

I went back to my phone. At first I was fascinated. I didn't know it will only work if you touch it. I was having fun with it. I kept pressing the buttons. Carefully so I don't break the thing. But suddenly this thing got stuck and won't budge.

I freaked out. So I pressed again. Still won't budge. Then I didn't what to do. I took the manuals and read it. Nothing said about frozen and won't budge.

'_Damn! I broke the darn thing! I haven't had it for a day and I already brooked it. Rose is going to kill me."_

Edward silent laughter broke my trance of thoughts.

"I hate telling you this, but I told you so."

"What did he break it already?" Bella asked. A smile in her voice.

"Hey you guys. This isn't funny. Help me. Rose is going to flip if she knows about this." I said while moving to the side of the piano.

"Sorry Emmett, but I don't know how to fix it. I never had one." Edward answered while looking at the iPhone.

"Why don't you take out the batteries?" Bella suggested.

"Greta idea! OK I'll just…" _Crack!_

'_Umm that shouldn't be right.'_

We all looked down to my griped hand. It _looked_ like it's crumpled.

Well to be honest, it was crumpled. And I would be crumpled too if Rose finds out.

"OH CRAP!!! EDWARD, BELLA YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" I freaked out again.

Jasper came down. "What's wrong? Emmett looks depressed."

"Calm him down Jasper. He brooked his iPhone that Rosalie gave him." Edward explained.

"Well why am I not surprise." Jasper chuckled.

I felt slightly better, but it still didn't help that Rose was going to kill me when she comes home.

"Jacob!" Bella called out.

Jacob came inside. "What's up Bel….. Whoa what happen to your phone?"

I didn't answer. I was trying to figure out how to fix this thing. Bella answered for me.

"Emmett had a problem. So can you fix this thing back to shape?"

"Bells, I'm mechanic. Not a wizard. That thing is crumpled!"

I groaned. "Ugh! What am I going to do?!"

Edward smiled. "Ask Jacob, I think he has a bright idea."

"What wolf?"

"Well why don't you buy a new one? Aren't you like freakin rich? Buy a new one, dispose the old one."

I smiled and ran. "Great idea! Be back in a sec!"

I ran back with two iPhones. Just in case.

I read the manuals this time. Then I got a hang of this thing. I played some games on this iPhone.

Then suddenly _WHOSSH_

'_Darn it'_

I made a perfect hole at the middle. You could see the inside now.

Jacob notices this and laughed. "Now that's something even a wizard can't fix." Bella, Edward and Jasper laughed join in too.

"Well good thing I bought two. See? I got everything ready." I said proudly.

"Yeah, everything but that." He said while pointing his jaw to the front door.

'_Eiippp! Rose is home! Stay calm. See I have it all covered'_

I forced a smile. "Hey babe how was…" I was cut off.

"EMMETT! HOW COULD YOU BREAK THE PHONE AND BUY A NEW ONE?" Rose screamed.

"Wait! Wait! How did you know?"

Rose rolled her eyes and pointed to Alice.

She smiled and said while pointing to herself. "Psychic, remember?"

I huffed and mumbled "Traitor."

She only giggled to herself.

"So care to explain yourself Emmett?" She said while giving me a death glare.

_BANG! CRACK! WHOSSH!_

Since that sad day, I wasn't allowed to have any kind of device that was very sensitive.

And the third time of the day, the iPhone was destroyed; Rose destroyed the iPhone.


End file.
